Deceived
by Gambeast
Summary: Altered Events of Breaking Dawn. Bella is a Newborn, who is trying to navigate her new married life, her expanding family, and her new relationship with her best friend. However, soon things will no longer appear to be what she thought they'd be. How will Bella deal with these changes?
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note: Here is an idea that just came to me. Hope you enjoy it. Please don't be discouraged that I still have a lot of stories unfinished. I promise I will finish them all. I hate when authors abandon their stories without warning, or start sequels that leave you hanging. That's not my style.

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking up

**_BPOV_**

I had so many doubts as I laid there on the gurney waiting for the last beat of my heart. I still didn't know if I had made any of the right choices in my life. Sure, I had my handsome husband, and his loving family. If what I saw of my child was to believed, then I had the most beautiful daughter waiting for me to wake up. I also felt that twinge of guilt set in when I remembered the look on Jake's face as he fought to keep, even a little part of me still, alive. Even until my heart stopped beating, he was still my wonderful Jake. I only hoped that I wasn't too disgusting for him to associate with now. I hoped a war would not be found on our doorstep the moment I woke up. I had no desire to fight the people that had saved me more than once over this past year. I could feel and hear the sound of my heart taking its last beat. The fire that had rocked my body for these last three long days had slowly eased to erase the little remaining part of my humanity, and soon that would give in to the fire as well. The pain I felt was only justified. A cleansing of my spirit, if you will, for all the grief I had given others. I know most would rather this didn't occur at the cost of being human, but really what choice did I have. When I had followed Alice to Italy to save Edward. I set into motion a series of consequences that could not be reversed, even if I wanted to choose Jacob. The Volturi knew about me, and my knowledge of them. It was only because Aro coveted my potential, that he allowed me to leave that day alive. He did not want me to be an angry Newborn who would rebuke his invitation to join his guard. I think he hoped if I had time to come to terms with my fate, that he could twist me to come to him in my own time. I always thought it odd, how at ease Edward and Alice had seemed in their presence. They were even arrogant about it. Like they were part of some inside joke, that I had not yet had the pleasure to know. So many random memories and ideas were floating around in my head, and I didn't know which would survive my transformation. My mind wandered back to Jake again. What would he look like to me after I open my eyes again? Would he still be my personal sun? Or would he now just smell as foul as the Cullens always described, a filthy beast? Would he still be my best friend, the man that owned a large part of my heart? Or would all I see in him is the face of my enemy? I prayed not, I prayed he would still be there for me. My sun. My Jacob. But then I heard it, the last beat of my humanity.

_JPOV _

I still couldn't believe it. I had imprinted. I had imprinted on the daughter of the girl that I love. How the hell could my life be any more fucked up then this? I have fought for over the last year to stop what had just happened upstairs from occurring. I had tried to keep the girl that I love from dying and becoming one of them. I pounded and massaged her heart with all I had, until it just stopped. No matter what I tried, it just wasn't enough. A common thread in the tapestry of the messed up life of Jacob Black. I looked into Bella's eyes, now found in the small bundle in my arms. I just wished that they took away all my pain and anguish. I mean, wasn't that what the legends always said, wasn't that the point to this all. But if I had spent enough time in Sam's mind over the last year, I knew that serenity was not always achieved with an imprint. How many times did I still see flashes in his mind every time he was near Leah? The sorrow every time he thought of her, and what they lost. Yep, I must be a complete screw up in all that I do. Couldn't protect the girl I love. Nope, she was dead upstairs. Couldn't be the best brother to my family. Nope, my sisters fled my house as soon as they reached a legal age to be on their own. Couldn't be the perfect Pack mate. Nope, I split the Pack up to form my own band. Just call me Yoko. I sighed, she was cute this little bundle of joy in front of me. But, I don't know, while I felt a pull to her, it just wasn't that pull I've heard anyone else had with their Imprints. I carefully scanned the room to see who was on glaring duty. Apparently, I was not the only one not thrilled about this imprint. The Cullens seemed severely disgusted by my presence in their home. But the odd thing is, I think that was the only part they were really upset about. They seemed to not want anything to do with the baby sleeping in my arms. I would think they would be gloating over me having gotten everything from me they could. They got my girl, who had just begun her transformation earlier this evening. Yep, I'm not sure what I preferred, her as one of them still existing in some form at least, or her dead. I'll admit it, still a selfish dick here. Oh well, no sense crying over spilled milk as they say. My life just sucks, so I will just deal with it. I noticed there seemed to be a lot of commotion going on. I'd swear if I didn't know any better they look kind of nervous, as if they were planning something. Hmmm, I couldn't spend too much more time considering this anomaly. I had to meet Sam and his Pack soon. We had to discuss what my Imprint now meant to our Packs. Since no one was available to take over, I gently placed Nessie in her crib. I tried to grab someone's attention, but the couple of Yip's I heard from outside, was the signal I had to take off. I was very reluctant to take off with her being alone. I whisper-shouted out, "Need to get going. I laid the baby in her crib. If someone could give her a bottle in a few hours that would be great." "That's fine!," voices shouted. "Damn it! Use your damn quite voices you stupid leeches," I thought to myself. I quickly caught up with Leah and Seth, and we booked it to La Push.

6 Hours Later

"Wow, if I had a gun I would have blown my head off," I said. "You'd have to wrestle it away from me first," Leah snorted, "Why does that asshole have to make everything so difficult? Even when we were dating, he was the same way." "Well at least you've got me and Quill back, eh Jake!," Embry said. "Don't remind me of another reason I am not happy today," Leah replied. "You suck," Quil laughed. "I second that," Embry chimed in. "Oh mighty Alpha, you gonna let these newbs talk to me that way?," Leah laughed. While I was listening to the inner dialogue of my newly reformed Pack, something felt off to me. It was great that for now, Sam had let Quil and Embry split off to join my Pack, and I was happy about that. However, I couldn't get this sinking feeling from leaving my gut. We were supposed to be on our way to our homes, to get some much needed rest. When I felt the urgent need to get to the Cullens. I broke off from our current path, and headed straight towards Vamp central. I had told the team to head home, which of course meant, they followed me. As we approached the house, I could tell right away something was terribly, terribly wrong. The lights were all on even in the daylight. I could tell that most of their cars were missing. "No, no, no, no, no!," I shouted. I quickly phased, along with the rest of the Pack. They could sense my anxiety in the Pack mind. "What is it Jake?," Leah asked. I tore into the house, and look all over the lower level. Everything was covered up. They left. They left with the two most important women in my life. "Those fuckers, they took them and left. They waited until we were gone and snuck off. Those selfish bloodsuckers, they stole my imprint," I fell to the ground in anguish. My Pack didn't know what to say or do. They all gathered around me, and tried to comfort me. I was tearing at my skin to break out into my wolf, and chase after those leeches. I stood up, my body vibrating, while my body heat spiked. I turned to run out the door when I heard it. All of our heads snapped to the second floor. The noise got louder. The noise was the wonderful sound of my imprint crying. I wasn't happy she was crying, but just so happy that she was still here. I quickly dashed up the stairs to the nursery and picked her up. I tried to soothe her right away, "Shhh...shhh. It's alright honey, I'm here. I'm here to protect you. The rest of my Pack finally joined me in the nursery. "Scour this house. Don't leave any crook or corner unchecked. Bring me back anything you find that would explain what happened here while we were gone." They all took off to explore the house. I quickly brought Nessie downstairs. I searched for any of the blood packets we had for her, but found none. What the hell is going on here. Embry and Quill returned disgusted. They showed me why, and I was more confused. "Crap, ok. I know you guys have seen inside my mind, and you what part of her diet consists of. Now we have two options here. We can either donate her some of our blood, or else I need you two to go wrestle a bear and drain it's blood to put in these containers. What's your poison?" They both looked at each other shrugged then replied at the same time, "BEAR!" Embry continued, "Not that we wouldn't just love to become living blood bags for this cutie pie here. But why not break her of the this human blood habit now while she's young?" He said this as he tickled her neck under her chin. Her laughter was beautiful, and we all chuckled with her. "Alright, you two get going. Just know, that I know, the real reason is, you are both afraid of crying in front of Leah if we were to take your blood. They both just rolled their eyes, grabbed the containers, and took off to find Nessie her feeding. Leah and Seth, I could see were coming down the stairs from their searches. "Hey baby girl. Can you show me what happened after I laid you down for your nap?" Nessie shook her head yes, and then grabbed my finger with her left hand. Leah and Seth had joined our circle, and she grabbed Leah's finger as well. Seth just gently grabbed her right arm. Soon we were flooded with images of Nessie being woken up by strange sounds. She looked through her crib bars as she saw the members of her family race around with suitcases and their belongings. She laid there taking in the sights until she saw her father walking by the door holding her mother's body. She started to cry, and Edward just snarled at her, and kept walking. No one came to check on her. She kept crying for help, but no one was there. She could hear the cars being started and laughter, but then nothing. She waited patiently for anyone to rescue her. "Where did they go, my Jacob? Where were you?," she asked. I sighed, "Honey, I told you I would be gone for a while at a Pack meeting. But I came here right away. However, I have no idea where your family went." Her eyes began to glisten, and I curled her into my chest. "Don't worry honey, I will never leave you. I will always be here. Not like him." "Fuck me," I thought to myself, "How many times do I have to make the same statement to the girls that I love about the same god damn monster and his family. Great job Bells! The score now, is Asshole Who Keeps Crushing the Women in His Life - 3 vs The Moron Left Holding the Bag and Fixing the Broken Hearts - 0. Leah cleared her throat, "Everything upstairs has been sanitized, you would never know anything ever happened up there." Seth spoke next, "I found this letter and this suitcase on Carlisle's desk." I took the letter from his hand. I opened the letter, and a set of keys fell out. I then proceeded to read it:

Dear Jacob Black,

By time you return back to the house here, you will find we have left, and that we have left the young child in your care. We are unfortunately not able to care for both Bella and the young infant at the same time. Bella will of course be a Newborn soon, and you may remember from your training, that they are wild and unpredictable. We would not want the guilt on your head if you were forced to kill your former best friend, and imprint's mother. So we are taking her away until she is able to control herself. We do not know how long that will take, but once she is able to be around humans again, we will return. We are leaving the young child in your care. We neglected to inform you because of her unique make-up, her blood is very overwhelming to us, much as her mother's scent was to Vampires as well. Because of this, we feel it would be safer to have her in your hands for now. We have left you a suitcase full of money that should let you all live comfortably until we return. We have also forged birth certificates and various fake ID's should she need them, or yourself.

We thank you for your cooperation,

Carlisle Cullen

"I'm sorry, but we're we just bought off?," Leah asked. I sat there mulling over everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours. Bella's dying, no one's interest in Nessie, the note, the money. "I think we were, but I'm not sure for what. I get the feeling that we have been played here. I think they got what they wanted all along, and threw away anything extra that did not fit into their schemes, whatever they may be," I stated. Something bothered me as I walked towards the garbage that Embry and Quil had brought in earlier. As I was approaching it, the two returned with the containers full. I told them to bring the blood to me, as I quick filled up a bottle. It was still warm, so I gave Nessie a feeding. While she was drinking away, I rummaged through the garbage, and pulled blood bag after empty blood bag out of the garbage bag. Thankfully Ness was busy with her bottle to notice the more tempting bags on the counter. We all circled around the counter and noticed that there had to be at least 20 empty bags. The bags had been ripped open by teeth, that was clear to all of us. "I don't get it. These aren't from Bella's delivery are they?," Seth asked. I shook my head no. "It's like they had a going away party, but...I thought they didn't drink human blood?," Leah snarled slightly. I could tell they were all as perplexed and disgusted as I was. Knowing that we weren't going to get any immediate answers, and also knowing they had too much of a head start to track, I decided to work on what I did know. I turned to my Pack, "Alright, here is what we are going to do. Embry, go check to see if they left any of their vehicles here that match these keys. Seth and Quil go upstairs and pack up all the nursery items, clothes and anything else we are going to need to take care of our princess here. Leah, please take Nessie outside for a moment. I'll join you in a few seconds. Everyone took off to complete their tasks. I handed Leah a sleeping Nessie, and they quietly walked outside. I took a moment to breathe deeply trying to reign in my anger. I was just about calm, when from the corner of my eye, I saw the exposed legs of that bastards pride and joy. I walked over to the piano and uncovered it. I was so tempted to just smash the ever shit out of it, but I talked myself down. I sat on the piano bench, and tapped a few keys. Hmmm...something sounded out of tune. I opened up the piano lid, and tore out all the piano strings out. "Try to play her lullaby now Asshole," I smirked as I left the living room. Embry had discovered that the keys they left were to a top of the line SUV, but of course. We loaded up the vehicle, and all piled in. I gave one more glare in my rear view mirror, and tore out of there. We would figure out our next steps once we got home. All of ours home now I guessed. I sighed, "Where the hell did they take you to Bells?"

**_BPOV_**

I had heard it. My last heartbeat. "30 seconds till her eyes open. Didn't I tell you Edward she would be your perfect mate?," Alice asked. Edward chuckled, "Yes, Alice once again you were right." I felt odd for some reason, why didn't hearing his voice make me melt like it used too? Slowly my eyes opened, and I gasped. Staring back at me was, myself? Alice was holding a mirror up, and I couldn't believe how completely different I looked. But what had made me gasped was not the fact that the creature in the mirror had red eyes, for I was told to expect that. What shocked me was the seven set of red eyes staring back at me, from my vegetarian family.


	2. Chapter 2: Not in Kansas anymore, let al

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note: Here is the long delayed second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Not in Kansas anymore, let alone Forks

**_BPOV_**

Why did the sight in front of me fill me with such sorrow and dread? The eyes staring at me right now seemed so out of place, so foreign. I looked into the eyes of my beloved, yet could not find the warmth I used to feel. Of course, I was currently crouched in the corner of this strange room I was in. My senses were on overload. I could see every detail of the room I was in. It was like some poorly copied hotel room, full of lush colors, and extravagant decorations. There was none of the comfort or beauty I was used to from any of the rooms I knew of the Cullen household.

I was brought out of my internal dialog, by a familiar voice. "Bella, my love, it's alright. Everything is alright. There is no reason to be afraid. No one here has any intention of harming you. Please, love, don't you recognize me?," Edward asked.

"Edward...," I whispered. However, the bell like voice that left my throat was nothing like that in which I remembered. I quickly dashed into my husband's arms, and tried to seek comfort in his embrace. I heard chuckling, as I squeezed.

"My darling, I am as excited to see you, as you are me. But as happy as I am at our reunion, you are squishing me," Edward chuckled. He was quickly joined by our family.

"Oops...sorry," I stated as I embarrassingly released him enough for him to breathe. Well that is, if he did indeed need to breathe.

"Same old Bella," laughed Emmett.

Not very amused. I'm sure in the past I would have turned red blushing at his teasing. Instead I was irked by his comments, and snarled at him. Emmett held up his hands as if to state he was backing off. It did little to placate my anger. Now I knew how Jake must have felt when he first started his transition to become a wolf. I felt a pang in my chest, as I thought about what he must be going through right now. Did he flee the house when my heart stopped beating? Where was he now? My mind shifted back to the room I was in. I glanced around at the rest of my family, and I tried to break thru the fog of my memories to determine why the picture in front of me seemed off. My mind was speeding thru all the fragmented shards of my memory to determine what was wrong. Edwards face was as beautiful as I remembered him to be, as were those of the other Cullen family members. But I could not get past those eyes, those deeply crimson eyes. They seemed to haunt me. Where were the golden hues of their eyes, that I could just make out in my memories? "Your eyes, what happened to all your eyes? Why are they red? What happened? I don't understand." And then as if I could not be anymore confused. It dawned on me. If they were all here, then where was my baby? "Renesmee? Where is she Edward? Where is our daughter?" I look and saw all the sad faces, and the pain they showed as I waited for a response.

"Oh Bella...my sweet, sweet wife. How it hurts me to have to tell you this? I would prefer we held off on these explanations for a bit, at least until you have fed. You must be soooo...thirsty right now. I can not even imagine the thirst, and burning of your throat after your long transformation. Please love, let us feed first, and then I will answer all of your questions," Edward pleaded.

I didn't know what to make of his refusal to answer my questions right now. In truth, I had not felt either a need to feed, or this burning sensation he spoke of. I was more interested in getting some answers. However, no sooner, had I thought this, then did I suddenly start getting an increased sense of urgency to feed. How could I have gone from zero interest to intense desire in matters of seconds? I could feel the flames rising in my throat. I grabbed at my throat and spoke, "Alright Edward, let's go find me a deer or something quickly."

Edward grabbed my hand, and we along with the rest of the family left the room we were in. I could hear the family whisper behind me, as we moved along the corridors. I was confused at the stones walls that seemed to line the hallways, and passageways we walked throughout. Where were we? Finally, we approached a pair of large wooden doors, and we were let into the room by grey hooded figures. Wait a moment, why did this look familiar to me? My confusion was answered as we approached the front of the room where three thrones sat. In horror, I turned towards my husband, with disbelief in my eyes. "Edward, why are we in Volterra?" However, before he could answer, we were greeted by a voice I had hoped not to be able to hear for quite some time yet.

"Ah my favorite coven has come to visit me," Aro had welcomed in his eeriest gleeful voice. "Oh, and they have brought us a visitor with them as promised. My dear Isabella, how delightful it is to see you again. I must say this new life has only enhanced your already beautiful appearance. How are you finding your new life so far, young one?"

For some reason, the burning desire I had felt only moments ago, no longer plagued me. It was a curious thing to notice. It was almost as if the feeling before was being forced unto me, and was never real to begin with. I quickly filed that thought away as my confusion about where I was at set in again. Once again, it appears like I was a step behind everyone else. I just began to realize, I had not yet answered Aro. "Um...it's been a lot to take in so far. I'm a little confused on some details around my arrival here. However, I am sure some of these questions will be answered once I've had a moment to speak with my husband. But I do apologize for poor manners, but we were just about to depart so that I can get something to eat."

Aro chuckled in his sick giddy way, "Oh my dear Isabella, you are a wonder to behold. I'm sure you are correct, and you will have the answers you are looking for soon. I do apologize on behalf of my brothers for being such poor hosts. We are normally much more attentive to the needs of our guests. Please wait a moment and we will rectify our mistakes. Heidi will be returning shortly to help fill this need."

I was horrified at what he was implying. Did he expect me to...? No he didn't think I would take part in that. The horror of those memories from the last time I was here haunted my dreams for months. Even with my Swiss cheesed brain, could I recall my dread in not being able to help those poor innocent people. Yet as I stood here about to object, I was even more horrified to notice that not one Cullen member spoke out against the offer. Did they not know what Aro was implying? How could they be this dense? However, as I stood here running a thousand thoughts on this topic in my head. I noticed, that my aversion to the approaching heart beats started to decrease, while my anticipation of the smell and aroma coming near me, began to make the venom in my mouth begin to salivate. What was happening to me? My emotions and feelings were all over the place, and seemed so unnatural to me. I began to press myself against the wall. I heard the doors to the room open, and watched in horror as the Vampires in the room parted ways to allow the tour group led by Heidi to make its way to the center of the room. I tuned out all my senses, and tried to ignore Aro's little welcoming speech to the livestock of humans that had just been led into the room. Once again, I could feel the unnatural pull of my predator instincts being played with, and amped. Suddenly, my attention was snapped to a familiar voice.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", the voice stated. "I finally get a break this year, and win this trip to Europe. The first place we come to on this trip, and I run into Bella freaking Swan. Oh, I'm so sorry. Cullen. Well I must say you are looking as fake as ever. Plastic surgery all ready? And what's with those eyes?"

I tried to comprehend where I knew this person from, but that's when the screaming started. My eyes snapped up, as I began to see the carnage erupt. Soon the girl in front of me starting screaming as she raced near me. No, no, no. Please get away from me. I was finding it difficult to close my senses off. I looked around the room, in horror all around me. I saw my family all partaking of this unholy feast. I heard someone scream, "Run Lauren," and that's when it hit me. Lauren Mallory. That's the name of the girl in front of me. All the crap she put me through in my short time at our high school. Regardless of that though, she didn't deserve this fate. I tried to shield her from the carnage, but I saw someone come by and slash her arm open. My overloaded senses were already being pushed to their limits, when that occurred. The blur returned and was soon pulling Lauren away from my protection, and holding her in front of me. It soon spoke in that soothing tone it always used on me.

"Come my love, you must feed," Edward whispered alluringly to me. I found myself reluctantly stepping forward towards the in-shock Lauren Mallory. I could see it in here eyes the fear, and pleading to help her. I could feel yet again the unholy playing of my emotions. Everything and everyone right now were forcing my hand. I was trying so hard to fight my natural instincts to feed on this human, or any for that matter, but was loosing the battle so quickly. I cried in my head, as I now remembered every fear and warning my best friend, Jake, had ever given me about my choices. Once again he was right, and I died a little more, as I felt my teeth tear into the thumping artery of Lauren Mallory's neck. I savored in the soothing feeling as her blood ran down my throat. I could taste the fear and adrenaline her blood was producing, and god help me, I wanted more. I quickly drained this husk, and flew to the next cattle. As I was drinking from that vessel, I looked back and noticed my family standing next to Aro, all of them watching in amusement as I drained this body, and then moved to the next. As I was lost in my blood lust, I tried to remember what where the questions I had before this all began, back in my room. I quickly lost interest in those thoughts and continued feeding with my fellow Vampires.

**_JPOV _**

I was sitting in La Push in my home. We had converted Rebecca and Rachel's old room into the new temporary nursery for Nessie. It had been a couple of days since the Cullens had fled with Bella. If my calculations were right, today would be the day she would emerge from her transformation. I was just starting to warm up Nessie's lunch, when I became overwhelmed with a feeling of alertness? It almost felt like the feeling you get from when you wake up late. It was a little disorienting at first. I continued my preparations when I suddenly had this sense of panic and dread. I had to stop what I was doing, and sit for a moment. As I was trying to get my bearings, I was then suddenly filled with a feeling of complete disgust, and finally euphoria. It was at this point my connection to these troublesome emotions cutoff, and I returned to the task at hand. Not sure what just transpired here, but I didn't have much time to reflect on it, as I heard Ness calling for me to come and feed her. I thought to myself, that I'd have to talk to my dad later about it. Unfortunately, I quickly forgot about the event, too caught up in caring for my Imprint.


	3. Chapter 3: Raising Nessie

Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Author's note: Hope you enjoy this third chapter. As always sorry for the delay in posting in all my stories. You would think with all this time on my hands because of the virus going around, I would have more time to write. Please be patient with me, I am continuing to update as my muse finds me...

* * *

Chapter 3: Raising Nessie

**_JPOV_**

It is hard to believe that it has already been two years since Nessie was brought into my world. So much had changed for not only myself, but the Pack in general here in La Push since then.

Taking care of Nessie had brought out a deep change in all of us. First of all, the Pack rejoined into one unit, with me as their Alpha. It was clear from the moment we crossed the La Push/Forks border that Nessie was no danger to anyone. My Pack was already in love with this little bundle of sunshine that we safe guarded home that evening. We next won over the senior leadership of the Council of Elders, my Dad, Sue and Old Quil. With all of them already having loved ones committed to her protection it was easy to have them put aside their preconceived prejudices and open their hearts to this little girl.

Old Quil loved the adoration and quest for knowledge she seemed to exhibit even as young as a baby. He would sit all day retelling her stories and legendS of the tribe. She always sat still with rapt attention to anything he had to say.

Sue not only loved the way Nessie brought you into her thoughts, but opened her heart to all. She also couldn't help but love Nessie for the changes she saw in her children. Leah became like a mother figure in Nessie's life. Sue saw the way that Leah came to life when ever this little girl was in her presence or was being taking care of by her. Seth became an older brother who quickly took joy of being her protector and playmate.

Dad had accepted her into our lives the easiest. She was after all my imprint, even if what I felt from her was different than all the other wolves. My dad was more that happy to have some life and excitement back in the house. Combine that with Rachel having come back into our lives, and the Black household hadn't felt this alive since before my mom past away. Rachel was of course imprinted on by the biggest ass of either Packs, Paul Lahote. As soon as I found out I walked right up to him and punched him in the face. Nessie and my Dad laughed hysterically at the confrontation. Nessie thought I was playing around with Paul, and my Dad was tired of him eating everything that wasn't nailed down. Just like everyone in my Pack, Rachel fell in love with Nessie right away, which led to Paul having to side with us.

I had no intentions of robbing Sam of his Alpha status. I was content with keeping two different Packs. However, Sam was still acting hard headed about Nessie being on tribal land. Nessie supporters argued that as an imprint it would have happened eventually anyway. Sam after much chiding by Emily to cave in to the inevitable, soon accepted the situation as well. Furthermore, now that the Cullens had disappeared the vampire action died down as well, which meant nothing but good news to everyone involved.

All was not sunshine and rainbows for us though. The Cullen's had screwed us yet again by notifying Charlie that Bella had disappeared from the hospital she was staying in to recover from the virus she picked up on her honeymoon. Charlie was besides himself with grief and anger. He wanted to fly down to Rio and investigate her disappearance himself. I knew with Nessie now staying with us, and him just starting to date Sue, that we couldn't let him waste his life away chasing shadows or playing him for the fool any longer. Without giving him the specifics of Bella being changed into a vampire by the Cullens, we divulged as much information as we could about the supernatural world he was now a part of. To say he was angry would be a poor interpretation of his reaction. He fury was thrown at anything it would stick to. We knew he would react this way. Charlie Swan didn't expect perfection in people, all he expected was for a person to be straight forward with him, and we hadn't done that. Eventually the idea of his granddaughter being with us became to much of a pull for him. Knowing that there were dangers in this world that could harm her, and his inability to protect her completely from these dangers, he was content with letting her stay with us. He of course made the effort to visit with her daily. He wanted to put more effort in being part of his granddaughter's life, than he had been in Bella's. He would not repeat those mistakes. And just one look at her chocolate colored eyes, was all he needed to fall in love with his granddaughter. He and Sue happily took on the roles of dotting grandparents.

**In the woods, two years after Nessie was brought to the Reservation**

I let out a growl of frustration. We were on the hunt.

I opened my mind back up to the rest of the Pack, "Has anyone seen her? Have we picked up her scent?"

"She couldn't have gotten far," thought Quil.

"She's quick that's for sure," Jared added.

"Let's just get this over with. That Barbecue is not going to eat itself," complained Paul.

"She is almost as elusive as Victoria," Embry observed.

Suddenly something flashed by Collin and Brady's views.

"What was that?," Sam asked.

Suddenly Collin and Brady's visions went out.

"Ok, she got the pups. Circle around and watch yourselves," Leah stated proudly.

I was just about to shout an order to Seth, when his mind disappeared next.

"Ok, that's three down. Let's show this devil how we experienced...," Paul's mind went blank.

Quil and Embry both burst out laughing that he was taken down so quickly.

It was time to get serious. I couldn't let this continue anymore. A confident vampire is a dangerous obstacle. Using my Alpha timbre, "FOCUS. She's picking us off because you are taking it for granted there is just one of her. We aren't just tracking her, we are keeping up with our own skills. Let's end this, NOW!"

"Yes, Jake," the remaining wolves replied. Although, Leah wanted to add something more colorful to her statement I could tell.

Then I caught wind of her, I lowered myself closer to the ground as I moved quickly through the forest. I could see her using the branches in the trees to evade our tracking of her. She currently was stalking Quil and Embry. I could see the smile on her face as she crept up on the unsuspecting wolves.

"I want you two to split up around the next bend. Quil stumble on a tree limb and pretend you are hurt, thus making you an easy target," I explained.

"Man do I have to?," complained Quil.

"Yes, just trust me," I stated.

Quil did as I asked, and of course over sold the performance. I just rolled my eyes, while Embry huffed in laughter. Just as I suspected, she altered her course when the wolves split after the injury. Embry was getting ready to loop back around to Quil, when an object flew from the trees towards him. Just as he was about to be targeted, I leapt and snagged the vampire in the air.

Knowing she was captured, she fought back with the only arsenal left to her. "Awe, no fair Jakey," Nessie complained, and started tearing up.

The remaining Pack, all descended on our location laughing and rubbing her head, thus scruffing up her hair in the process.

"Watch it you big goons," Nessie huffed in frustration.

We were amazed at how differently she continued to age. While she was technically two years old, she look more like a 7-8 year old, and thought like a 10 year old. Just one more reason she was safer with us, then out in the real world. La Push was used to the weird and unexplainable.

"Now, now, honey," I stated after I had phased back. "You lost fair and square."

"Humph, you and your wolfy mind link cheated," Nessie stated sourly crossing her arms.

Leah swooped in and tossed her in the air making her giggle in response. "Come on cub, we need to find the others to wake them up," Leah stated as she tickled Nessie.

Nessie giggled, but still tried to keep her serious face on, "Ok, fine." She turned to look at me and stuck her tongue out and did a side ways googily eyes at me.

I crossed my eyes at her and puffed my face out at her, which caused her start laughing. She really was a special girl, and I hoped I would have another daughter as wonderful as her some day. Once we finally got Paul up, we started to head back to my house for the Bonfire to celebrate Nessie's birthday.

We had just played our version of paintball for the supernatural. Nessie loved a good challenge, and with a mother figure like Leah, it was easy to see where this competitive side came out for her. This was one of her presents she asked for. We had been working on her vampire gift, looking to expand it to an offensive weapon to help protect her. We found that she was able to implant suggestions in her visions. Sometimes it was something simple like making someone extremely tired to fall instantly asleep, and other times, she could implant something happy in your mind to cheer you up. Finally she could implant a scary memory or notion that could freeze you in fear. Her powers continued to grow the more we practiced them. This session allowed us to continue to grow her power, as well as improve our own abilities as a Pack. It was always useful to train against a skillful adversary.

We were all laughing and enjoying the walk home. Those that were nabbed by Nessie we're getting an earful of mocking and joking around with. However, I could tell something was on Nessie's mind as we walked back to my house. She had her tongue sticking out biting it gently, and deep in thought.

"What's got you overthinking over there Nessie," I asked.

"Well..." she was reluctant to say.

"Come on honey. Out with it," I encouraged.

She sighed heavily. "Well, I was doing pretty good there for awhile. How did you catch me?," she asked inquisitively.

"Well once you finished taking down four of my toughest wolves," I said as her smiled beamed brightly at my praise. "I happened to see you up in the tree tops chasing after Quil and Embry. So, I said to myself how are we going to trap this most worthy opponent? And you know what I came up with?"

She shook her head, "No what did you come up with?"

"Well I said to myself. This Hunter here is a most worth adversary, and she will not do what is expected. If we pretend that one of her prey is wounded, then she will not take advantage of it being hurt. No, this worthy foe will want a challenge and therefor she will let the poor wounded animal survive a little longer while she takes on his healthy friend first. So, I just continued to track Embry until you made you move, oh great noble hunter."

With that I swooped her up in my arms, and peck her face with Raspberry kisses. She giggled all the way home.

"Thanks Jakey," she gasped laughingly after a while of being assaulted with my kisses. Until at last Leah scooped her back up, and told her it was time to take a bath and get ready for her party. We all separated and headed to our homes quickly to get cleaned up. Now that we had Nessie in our lives, the other imprints and Charlie, demanded we set a better example for her as far as manners and behaviors. After she asked about her first curse word she overheard we were put on lock down on the forms of etiquette. It was hard, but for her it was worth it.

At times, we didn't feel like we were doing her justice on her up bringing. I won't lie and say that those leeches could have given her the world in the form of gifts and education. We tried our best, but we weren't hundred year old walking encyclopedias like they were. We did go back to their home, and raid their libraries for any books that could help Nessie continue to learn. She was like a sponge for knowledge. Emily and Leah split duties for educating her. While the rest of us took turns on teaching her life skills like auto repair, nature conservation, architecture, etc... We also taught her about being grateful for the things we had in life. To develop as appreciation for all life and beauty in nature. This was especially helpful when we continued to teach her the value of respecting human life, and the importance of her vegetarian lifestyle.

I remembered that conversation when we first came home with her after the Cullens departed. I was feeding her a bottle of deer's blood, when Nessie made a face after a moment. Normally we tried to get her a more carnivore enriched blood source, but today we were not able to get out for something better, and had to settle on a herbivore stock.

"What's wrong honey?," I asked. Although I already suspected the answer.

"My Jacob," I don't like this stuff. I much prefer the blood my Aunt Rosie gave me," Nessie projected into my mind.

"I know you do. However, that came from humans. Now while that was fine initially because we wanted you to be healthy, we need to break you of that habit now that you are living amongst humans daily. We need to make sure you are broken from that taste now before you get any older. We would not want you loosing control for your need for human blood and hurting someone you cared about would you? Someone like Billy, Sue or...," I asked.

She started to tear up, "...or Grandpa. Oh no my Jacob, I would never want to hurt any of them. I will be good, I promise," Nessie sniffled.

I smiled at her, "But of course you will. You are the best girl in the world."

"Best girl in the world." Of course that phrase was always be brought up by her when she had questions about her vampire family. If she was the best girl in the world, then where were her family. Why had they left her behind, and why had they not returned for her yet? I had no answers to give her. I could only reassure her that while I had no idea what could of made them leave her behind, it only made our lives the more the better because she was in it daily. This always seemed to temporarily deflect her for the moment, but I knew as she got older, that it would no longer sustain her.

Which brings us back to her Birthday party. Everyone was there as always. She received numerous gifts from the Pack. Leah and I had made her a special Sapphire bracelet with a little girl riding a wolf pendant. She loved it. She got a kick out of Charlie's gift of a fishing pole, and was already planning her trip with Billy and Charlie. She was now in the corner of the yard playing with Claire while eating a piece of Birthday cake. It was truly another enjoyable day on the reservation. Later on, Billy told stories of the legends around the fire, and Nessie curled up on Leah's lap playing with her hair as she slowly began to drift a sleep.

There was so much joy and happiness around us.

While we settled into our eventual new roles, my mind and heart still often found myself thinking of Bella. I could care less if I never saw another Cullen again, but what had happened to her? Surely by now, she should have overcome her bloodlust. Shouldn't have she? I would think she would have been tearing up whatever mansion they were stowed away in to get back to her daughter. Yet, there was never a phone call, email, text or even an old fashion letter in the mail looking for a status of her daughter. I knew that vampires lost some of their human memories when they are changed, but did this include the child that they died for? I missed my friend, my first love. It felt like a part of me was still missing in my life with her gone. Not a day went by where I didn't think of her.

I slowly got up and quietly made my way to the garage or Taj, as we called it. I reflectively looked around and thought of better times in this place. A time when a boy with Russet skin worked on bikes and cars, while the brown eyed girl with flowing hair smelling of vanilla, strawberry and lilac, held his attention on every syllable uttered out of her mouth. I sighed and took a deep breath with the smell that still seemed to be trapped in her. I stopped when I felt the little hand encompassing mine, and looked down at the little girl rubbing her sleepy eyes. I bent down and picked her up, and carried her back to the party while her face nestled itself in my neck, and I soon heard her snores start-up again. This was my new normal, and I was thankful for this little part that I still had of Bella.

**_BPOV_**

We were in some crappy village near Madrid, Spain. Me and the other two demons that were part of the first wave of the Volturi Enforcement detail. How I had dreamed of exploring the world with Edward in our eternal bliss together while I was still human. I soon found out like most things, that was just another foolish moment in my young life. How I now despised my existence. It has been two years in hell for me. This immortal life was nothing what I had envisioned for myself. I was stuck in some pre-agreed arrangement between the Volturi and the Cullen coven.

Aro was most delighted to see my gift for evasion from supernatural gifts could be extended to others as well. And so I became a most useful first offense weapon along with Jane and Alec. I would protect their bodies from attack while they used their powers to disable any would be defendants. It seems my shield was not only a use against mental abilities, but physical attacks as well. So here I was, helping to prosecute some new offender to the Volturi rule.

My mind couldn't help but wonder what my life would have been like if Nessie hadn't died after childbirth, or if I never had her at all. I missed Jake as much as my daughter. I don't know why when I learned about his role in chasing us off, but a part of me still missed the sun that kept me warm against the cold in my heart from when Edward left me.

But it's too late for regrets. For now, I must focus on the task at hand and punish those that would break the law.


End file.
